


The Best Day I Can Ever Remember

by NIkki_Vain94



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, POV First Person, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIkki_Vain94/pseuds/NIkki_Vain94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a seemingly plain morning turns out to be the happiest day Gia's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Day I Can Ever Remember

When I opened my sleepy eyes, I was welcomed by the sight of Lee. He was wearing my favorite smile. It's just a little sweet smile that makes me fall in love with him all over again. This man that's holding me right now, is why I love mornings now. Just to wake up and to see his warm eyes, messy brown bed hair, and that little smile fills me with happiness. Happiness that I never thought I would have. Lee has given me a lot of things I never thought I would have too besides happiness. Like love. I never thought I would love anyone as much as I loved him. I also never thought that I would feel as loved as he makes me feel. Hell, I never thought I could be loved at all. I could go on for forever talking about how my life is better with him in it. Just by loving him, and being loved by him. I just love him.

His sleep riddled rumble of ,"Marry me." abruptly broke me from my thoughts. "What?" Was my softly stunned reply. Looking into my eyes he said, "I want to marry the woman that makes me laugh. I want to marry the woman that dog-ears pages in books. I want to marry the woman that listens to Patsy Cline and Hank Williams Sr. when she's homesick. I want to marry the woman I want to start a family with. I want to marry the woman that tells me corny jokes. I want to marry the woman that makes me smile. I want to marry the woman that makes me feel loved. I want to marry you, Gia." Pulling me and my glossy eyes closer he asked, "Gia Marie will you marry me?" My glistening eyes met his and I whispered, "Yes. Yes, a million times yes." Then I crashed my lips into his, hoping I could express at least some of the love i have for him into the kiss. 

Breaking apart from the kiss, we just kept staring at each other with smiles on our faces. Enjoying this moment of bliss in our own little world. I could just stay in this moment forever. This moment of just me, him, and love. This moment is just perfect. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring yet. It's just I've been thinking of marriage and you for awhile now, and just this morning looking at you I knew I had to ask. It just felt right. Like that was just the right time and moment." Lee told me breaking the silence once again. After kissing him again I said, "Lee, I don't need a ring. I would go to the courthouse and marry you this moment, if that's what you wanted, and never need a ring. Just marrying you and knowing that you're going to be the person I spend the rest of my life is enough. It's everything I could ever want and more." He just smiled and kissed me, and that's how we spent the rest of the day. Just cuddling, kissing, and having our own little world in this bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that you enjoyed that short sweet story. It's my first time posting on here, and it's the first time I wrote fluff. I would love to what you think. Did you love it? Did you hate? Constructive criticism is welcomed. I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes I may have made. If you see any please tell me and I would be more than glad to change it.   
> Also if anyone would like to know I got the title from "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessionals. 
> 
> Thank you,  
> NV


End file.
